


In The Studio x

by FearAndLeather



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I never say, Reader Insert, request from tumblr, what gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearAndLeather/pseuds/FearAndLeather
Summary: Noel and Y/N are in the studio when he starts having difficulties not staring at you.





	In The Studio x

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt:  
> “Ah I'm so excited you're writing! I'm too shy to do off anon, but could you maybe do an imagine with Noel or Vince x reader about him having a crush on the reader and they get to make out? It doesn't have to be smutty but I'm cool with that too!"

The sharp smell of the acrylic paints burned at the back of your throat but you, after the hours you had already been there, hardly noticed it now. Even if it had been worse, it would have been worth it. Watching one of the best artists you had ever seen and your best friend create and recreate his masterpieces in colours you barely knew existed was one of your favourite pass times. You felt so lucky to have such a creative friend who was willing to let you into a process so personal and inspirational and you valued every moment of it. 

This must have been at least the third time you had seen this particular piece go under the knife. A thickly outlined caricature of a pop culture icon you didn’t really know was nestled in amongst several other “people”. Each one had at least one disfiguration to their faces which seemed to be affecting their ability to understand the well dressed man. Even if you did not understand the painting entirely, the concept and style kept you transfixed. 

You had been watching Noel perform his dance on the canvas so intently that you hadn’t been noticing the stolen glances at you he had been taking all day. At least not until one of his glances lasted a few moments too long. A soft splodge noise could just be heard over the speakers playing a soft melodic tune as paint fell from the brush to the floor. The sound distracted you from the painting and you caught him staring. There was a soft look on his face, the kind you had only seen on his characters. Had you done something? A low level panic began to build the longer his eyes remained on you. As a natural instinct to this much attention, you dropped your head, dragging your hand through your hair. 

“You okay, Noel?” You were quiet but it was enough to disturb him from his trance.

A fast nod mixed with a shrug of his shoulders before hurriedly turning back to his painting was enough to tell you that he was anything but okay. Sometimes, out of nowhere, Noel would think or remember things and suddenly go silent. I was not often but, when it happened, you were able to help him forget for a while. Music, chatting, and getting him to teach you how to better your brush stroke control while painting all helped before, so you decided to try again now.

Slipping from the wooden box you had been sat on all day, you made your way over to Noel. You were not quiet this time, you wanted him to know you were moving. The last thing you wanted was to startle him and make him mess up the painting. Standing close next to him, you pressed your nose into his shoulder lightly before stepping back and looking up at his face. There was a thick layer of concentration across him as he tried not to look at you but his eyes betrayed him.

Putting his paint down, Noel turned to look at you properly. “You don’t want to know. Trust me.” There was none of his usual charm or amusement in his voice. It was dark and you taken aback by him in this state. 

You always worried about your friends but, for some reason, you worried about him so much more. It was not as if he was delicate in anyway but, still, you were frightened at the thought of him breaking. It probably had something to do with the soul crushing pain in your chest every time you thought about him. You fell a long time ago for Noel and you had fallen hard.

“Please.” It was all you could manage without risking your voice breaking. You shuffled forward to the point where you could feel his body heat through his clothes. Watching as he pulled his eyes from you and towards a light on the ceiling, you tried again. “Please, Noel, talk to me.” 

His eyes squeezed shut for a moment as if each word you spoke pained him. It was only when you felt the stubble from his jaw beneath your fingertips that you realised that you had reached up to touch him. Your fingers seemed to be draining the energy straight from him and his head fell forward. Noel stopped his face inches from your own and he moved his hands to mirror yours. 

“I told you that you didn’t wanna know.” Leaning in softly, his lips danced along yours so softly that his stubble did not scratch until you leant in, deepening the whole experience. The corners of your mouth moved up into a grin while Noel’s hand travelled from your cheek to the back of your neck, stroking through your hair deftly.

When the kiss broke, you made sure to not move; you wanted to stay this way forever. Feeling the heavy breathing coming from Noel for the first time, you realised that this was the problem. This was what had been wrong with him. 

“I want to know more.”

Seeing the tension in his shoulders melt away and his eyes light up, you knew what had to be done. As he leaned in for another kiss, you moved back reluctantly. With your hand on his arm, you moved to sit you both on the paint stained blue circle rug. “I meant tell me more.”

His chest rose as he took the largest breath you had ever seen, held it for a second, and blew out before running his hand through his hair. “You... mean the world to me.” There was a long pause as he searched for words and his eyes flew across the room in a desperate attempt to avoid you. 

Tentatively, you slid the palm of your hand lower until it reached the back of his hand, As if magnetised, he locked stares with you and almost choked out the rest of his feelings. 

“I just want... you. I think I... I’m... Please.” His fingers tightened slightly before he turned his hand over allowing yours to fit snuggly into his.

With his hand still in your own, you moved forward pressing on his chest lightly until he fell back. In this new position, you could finally get comfortable. One of your legs remained at his side while the other fell between his legs. Noel moved one arm to your lower back while the other returned to your hair pulling you gently until your lips collided. This was very different to the first kiss. Still scared to do the wrong, there was a new confidence between the two of you.

The pressure on your lips was much higher now as you both moved against each other, learning and exploring your movements together. It was Noel who dared to move it further first as he parted his lips to allow his shaking tongue to run itself along your bottom lip. 

You smiled and opened your mouth a little. His swift movement next made you question what exactly you had just given him permission for. Sitting you both back up and flipping you over before lowering you back to the rug, Noel kept his hand on you neck interlaced in your hair. 

Parting both of your legs and wrapping them around his waist, you only spurred his actions on. Dropping his face, he smothered your lips with his own and ground his tightly covered hips down into you. A soft sigh released itself from your throat, grabbing his attention. 

“I should’ve told you sooner.” The sentiment, though said with a smile, was utterly sincere. His face looked exhausted from holding in all those feelings for so long. You knew how he felt.

**Author's Note:**

> When I went to school, if someone misbehaved, the adults would ask: What do you come to school for? The right answer was: To learn.
> 
> When I have kids, if my kids don’t answer that shit with Busted lyrics, they’re going up for adoption.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm so sorry Anon, this isn't what you asked for at all.


End file.
